High School Couples
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Steels and Balto are brothers who are going to a new school in Jasper. They meet Garth and Humphrey. What shale happen to the four? Gay pairings don't like, don't read.


**Balto's POV**

I was up late at night looking at the ceiling. Tomorrow was my first day at a new school. It was in Jasper city. Big and nice. I would need time to adjust. Then my older brother Steele woke up. "Balto...what are you doing up?" He asked with a yawn. I sighed. "I don't know how I feel about going to a new school." I said as I rested my head on his chest. We were very close. Mom and dad were always working and on business trips so the house was always our's. We sleep with each other. And are what people would consider a couple. Sometimes we kissed, especially on the lips. Wouldn't mind seeing each naked. We even had sex. But we were brother and brother. "It'll be alright. I'll be there with you. I promise." He said before he kissed me on the head. I smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Thanks bro. You're always there for me." I said. He chuckled. "You're my little brother. Of course I'll be there. Now lets go to sleep. Don't wanna be late tomorrow." He said as he lied back down. "Goodnight Steele." I said. "Goodnight Balto." He said before we drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

I woke up and saw Steele waking up as well. "Morning Steele." I said as I sat up. "Morning Balto." He said before he opened his eyes. I looked out the window that was above our bed and it was still dark. "What time is it?" I asked as I looked back at him. He looked at the drawer where his watch was. It was a nice silver G Shock. He checked it. "4 am. We woke up early. Might as well get up." He said as he got off the bed and went to take a morning shower. I followed him into the shower as he turned on the hot water. We took our boxers off as we entered the shower and felt the nice warm water hit us. I leaned my head on Steele's chest. "Wanna have some fun?" He asked seductively. I smirked and said. "You know it." He gently pushed me against the wall as he kissed me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it. He pushed a finger in as I felt him grab my growing canine member. He started jacking me off and I began moaning from the pleasure. I managed to grab his and stroke it. He let out pleased growls and moans. Then we came on each other. "Time for round two." He said as he layed on his back in the large tub. I sat on his dick as I he grabbed me by my hips and slid me down. I moaned and groaned from the pleasure. We both had large cocks. He pushed me up and down while I hopped up and down on his dick. He was panting and moaning from the pleasure. We were so tight that when we were in each other the other was so tight it hurt. I kept riding on his member until we came. I came on his face as he came in my ass. We got up and he had to carry me as the water washed the cum away. He got us out of the shower and grabbed the towel and dried us off. 30 minutes later he was able to pull out. We got dressed and decided to watch some TV in the living room down stairs. I sat on his crotch and rested my head on his neck as we turned on the TV.

Two in a half hours later we were in Dodge rampage 2016. We parked in the school parking lot and got out of the truck. W headed to the office to get our schedules. "Well you two must be the wolf brothers. Here are your schedules." Principal Winston said as he handed us our schedules. Even though someone 15 like me would be in 10 grade I graduated two grades early thanks to Steele tutoring me. We checked our schedules and we both had the same classes to my luck. It was five minutes till the first bell would ring. We saw two wolves and decided to greet them. "Hi." The grey wolf said as he held out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Humphrey." He said. "Nice to meet you Humphrey. I'm Balto and this is my brother Steele." I said gesturing towards Steele. "I don think you to are brothers." The red wolf stated. "Why not?" Steele asked confused. "Cause you both look like a couple holding hands." He grinned. We looked and didn't even noticed that we were indeed holding hands. "Don't mine my friend Garth. He's not that smart." Humphrey said jokingly. Garth playfully hit him. "I'm not dumb." He said pretending to be offended. "Hey what classes do you guys have?" I asked. They showed us their schedules. What a surprise. They had the same classes as us. Then the bell rang. So we headed to class. "Still nervous?" Steele asked. "Nah. I'm fine. Especially with you." I said before we shared a kiss, which Humphrey and Garth noticed. "Are you sure you're not dating?" Garth asked. We shook our heads. "We're just really close." Steele said as we continued to walk down the hallway.

 **What do you think so far? Tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
